Amor, Destino y Sacrificio
by Picassa
Summary: Harry y Draco viven el perfecto amor. Todo es color rosa hasta que la magia y el destino deciden que sea diferente. Es así como empieza un viaje tortuoso para uno de los dos en el cual tendrá que decidir que prefiere: el amor o la felicidad de su pareja
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, objetos, situaciones, y demás que estén bajo la marca registrada de Rowling son de ella y sólo de ella (aunque millones de fans daríamos lo que fuera por poseer por lo menos un personaje xD). Lo demás es de esta humilde escritora que no recibe nada escribiendo sus locuras, excepto reviews! 

**Pareja: **Harry/Draco (ha… mi pareja favorita! :D)

**Raiting: **Por lo pronto es T (mayores de 13 años) pero no puedo descartar que suba a M (mayores de 16 años). De todas formas, al inicio de cada cap' pondré el raiting de éste.

**Aclaraciones: **Esta pequeña historia es slash, aunque no hay mpreg. Sólo sigue el canon de los primeros cinco tomos.

**Resumen de la historia: **De momento vamos descubriendo la relación de Harry y Draco. Pero como bien sabemos todos, las historias de color de rosa y sin ningún contratiempo no se pueden aplicar a alguien como Harry Potter. Así que muy, muy pronto, las cosas se pondrán peliagudas para nuestros queridos protagonistas. Así es, uno de los dos hará un "pequeño viaje" y tendrá que tomar decisiones cruciales, poniendo en juego hasta su propia existencia. Y todo por hacer feliz al amor de su vida… Sin la certitud de que éste le siga amando… 

**BUENA LECTURA!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

Amor

Era un viernes por la tarde bastante caluroso para finales de Septiembre. La mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban en los terrenos de Hogwarts disfrutando de los últimos vestigios del verano, sin preocuparse por cosas tan triviales como los deberes, trabajos o exámenes. Todavía quedaba un largo año para pensar en ese tipo de futilidades.

Draco Malfoy, por el contrario, se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos del castillo con porte majestuoso. Los escasos alumnos que aún se encontraban vagando al interior del edificio levantaban, a su paso, miradas donde se observaba una mezcla de respeto, admiración y envidia. El chico, que era muy conciente de ello, sólo sonreía con arrogancia y desfachatez, con la vista fija frente a él. 

Sí, Draco Malfoy tenía todo lo que quería: apellido, dinero, fama y… a Harry Potter.

Al pensar en el chico de ojos verdes, la sonrisa de suficiencia que lucía en el rostro se volvió súbitamente tierna y feliz, dándole a sus facciones una expresión de total enamoramiento. Gracias a Merlín, ya no había nadie para poder observar el cambio.

Aún ahora le costaba entender como es que había terminado saliendo con el Niño que sobrevivió… 

Todo había comenzado el curso anterior, cuando iniciaba su sexto año en Hogwarts. El odio que ambos sentían hacia el otro había crecido a niveles estratosféricos en el transcurso del verano: Harry culpaba en gran medida a los Malfoy por la muerte de Sirius, puesto que éstos habían utilizado a Kreatcher para atraerlo al Departamento de Misterios; mientras que Draco no podía olvidar que había sido Harry quien había mandado a su padre a Azkaban.

**- FLASH BACK -**

El azar quiso que se cruzaran en el vestíbulo del castillo cuando se disponían a penetrar al Gran Salón. Sus ojos se conectaron un instante y el aire a su alrededor se llenó de electricidad… Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo que hacían, sólo la súbita necesidad de hacerle el más daño posible a su rival les llenaba la mente y motivados por ese sádico impulso, empezaron un sangriento combate a muerte.

Muy pronto las cosas se pusieron feas. _Bastante_ feas.

Se podían escuchar gritos y explosiones por todas partes. Por supuesto, toda aquella cacofonía había alertado a los profesores, quienes trataban de abrirse paso entre la desatada multitud. Varios maestros trataron de separar a los dos duelistas, mientras que los demás procuraban hacer que el resto de los alumnos entrara al Gran Salón. Al final, Dumbledore llego ante los dos adolescentes y con un movimiento de varita los separó dentro de unos campos de energía que absorbían los maleficios que ambos se mandaban.

El duelo había durado alrededor de siete minutos, pero Draco aún recordaba aquel episodio con una mueca de disgusto impresa en su atractivo rostro. Y a pesar de todo, no hubiera cambiado aquellos acontecimientos ni por todas las riquezas de Gringotts… Gracias a ellos ahora era el hombre más feliz del mundo…

Las consecuencias de aquel enfrentamiento fueron desastrosas: el vestíbulo quedó hecho un desastre, las magníficas escaleras de mármol estaban a mitad destruidas (sólo un pequeño trecho había quedado intacto), los contenedores de puntos de cada casa habían explotado y las gemas se esparcían por todas partes. Cuadros, armaduras y demás adornos también presentaban signos de maltratos; pero nada comparado con los dos jóvenes magos que aún se encontraban frente a frente, resoplando y dirigiéndose miradas envenenadas.

Harry, apoyado en la pared, tenía un gran corte en el rostro, que iba desde la sien izquierda hasta la comisura de la boca del mismo lado; su flanco derecho sangraba abundantemente y tenía el tobillo de ese lado fracturado. Sus lentes se habían resquebrajado después de un hechizo bastante fuerte y su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado e hinchado, al parecer una rebaba de vidrio se había alojado ahí. Tenía otras heridas leves, al igual que algunas contusiones.

Por su parte, Draco no estaba en mejor condición. Un maleficio le había dado de lleno en la cara y tenía una herida particularmente inquietante en la frente, mientras que la nariz se le había roto y los labios los tenía reventados. Sobra decir que todo su rostro sangraba de forma excesiva. Tenía el brazo izquierdo fracturado en varias partes y se detenía las costillas, como si éstas también se hubieran quebrado. Una larga incisión le abría la nívea piel de las piernas como si le hubiesen cortado con una espada. Al igual que Harry, tenía otras magulladuras y contusiones de menor nivel.

Más ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a las heridas, el odio anestesiaba cualquier dolor. Trataron, sin éxito, de continuar con la pelea, pero los campos de energía no les dejaban actuar a su conveniencia: éstos se hacían cada vez más chicos, apretando e inmovilizando a los dos jóvenes.

Dumbledore, por su parte, no les quitaba la vista de encima, evaluándolos. Se podía leer claramente la furia y decepción a través de sus lentes de media luna. Los dos magos, obligados a calmarse, poco a poco se daban cuenta de la amplitud de sus actos y ninguno era capaz de sostener la mirada del venerable anciano.

- Me pueden explicar, en nombre de Merlín, ¿en qué estaban pensando? – No había gritado, no se había exaltado… Aún así, los dos culpables sintieron esas palabras como un par de bofetadas en sus entumecidos rostros.

Tanto Harry como Draco no dijeron nada. De todas formas, ¿cómo explicarle a Dumbledore lo que sentían el uno por el otro?. ¿Cómo convertir el odio, la repulsión, el coraje… en simples palabras? De hecho, ninguno de los dos podía descifrar la amplia gama de sentimientos que se interponían entre ellos. Sólo las ganas de hacer sufrir al otro estaban claras.

Sin perderlos de vista ni un instante, Dumbledore prosiguió:

- No saben la decepción que me causa su actitud… Señor Malfoy, ¿no se supone que usted es un prefecto?. ¿De qué sirve la insignia que lleva tan orgullosamente en el pecho si a los cinco minutos de haber llegado al colegio ya ha roto por lo menos quince normas? – Draco, a quien le sentaba fatal que le hicieran reproches, pensó muy claramente donde se podía meter su insignia el Director… Desgraciadamente para él, Dumbledore pareció adivinar sus pensamientos porque frunció el ceño y prosiguió con frialdad – Vayan a la enfermería y esperen a que Madame Pomfrey les cure las heridas más graves. Después diríjanse a mi despacho, ahí hablaremos más detenidamente de todo esto… y de las medidas que tomaremos en consecuencia. Y una cosa más, no se atrevan a seguir con su disputa, por que no me quedará más remedio que expulsarlos sin otra forma de proceso. Y no se preocupen, _sabré_ si lo hacen.

Con un movimiento de varita, el anciano deshizo el encantamiento que mantenía a los jóvenes inmóviles y, antes que pudieran dar un paso, otro hechizo del Director los alcanzó por igual, aunque fue más asombro lo que éste les produjo que algún otro efecto secundario.

Tanto el Gryffindor como el Slytherin miraron con sorpresa al director, pero éste se conformó con echarles una mirada de: _"sabré si se meten en más problemas… y si lo hacen, aténganse a las consecuencias"._

Así que ambos chicos se dieron la vuelta y, sin siquiera mirarse (tal vez temían que de hacerlo, seguirían donde dejaron las cosas) se encaminaron hacia la enfermería, que estaba situada en el primer piso, en el ala este del castillo.

Harry, que llevaba un tobillo fracturado, no alcanzó a dar ni un paso cuando un dolor atroz le subió por la pierna derecha. Volteó a los lados, con los ojos cegados por el dolor, buscando algo con qué ayudarse, pero no encontró nada; sólo la mirada burlona y altiva del rubio que aún estaba a su lado. El pelinegro apretó furiosamente la mandíbula y se retuvo a duras penas de echársele encima al otro chico y borrarle ese rictus despectivo del rostro. Reuniendo todo el valor y coraje que sentía (al fin y al cabo Gryffindor), se desplazó un poco más y las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos. Sin embargo, haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol, precedió al Slytherin escaleras arriba, tratando lo menos posible de apoyarse en su tobillo derecho. De todas formas, ¿no había soportado dolores peores en los dieciséis años que llevaba de vida? Un dolor más, un dolor menos, no iba a cambiar absolutamente nada.

Mientras tanto, Draco no le quitaba la vista de encima a Harry, regodeándose de su sufrimiento. A leguas se veía que éste tenía el tobillo molido y que normalmente no debería de haber caminado en absoluto, pero a Draco jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza ayudarle en lo más mínimo. De hecho, se preguntaba vagamente cómo le habría hecho Potter si le hubiera quebrado los dos tobillos. Interesante… tal vez después lo intentara…

Por el momento, tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las cuales pensar. Una vez que la furia devastadora que había sentido minutos antes se atenuó un poco, Draco pudo analizar con la cabeza más o menos fría el problema colosal en el que se había metido; "Es culpa del imbécil de Potter… Corrección, _SIEMPRE_ es culpa del imbécil Potter" pensó con saña. Estaba seguro que el viejo se las cobraría todas juntas cuando estuvieran en su oficina y se podía dar por bien servido si sólo lo expulsaban… Lo único que le alegraba de esa perspectiva era que Harry correría la misma suerte que él. Justicia divina.

Llevaba un par de minutos sentado en la enfermería cuando Harry llegó a su turno. Draco lo había adelantado en las escaleras y se había alejado rápidamente del Gryffindor, olvidándose totalmente de él. Cuando observó la extrema palidez de su Némesis y el rictus de dolor que le deformaba la cara, Draco sintió un fugaz pinchazo de… de… ¿remordimiento? No estaba seguro, pues nunca había sentido algo así. Sin embargo, se le olvidó muy rápido cualquier atisbo de culpa al sentir las dolorosas punzadas que su nariz y brazo rotos le mandaban. Miró con tirria al joven, mientras la sangre le goteaba por la nariz y manchaba la cama donde estaba sentado.

**- FIN FLASH BACK -**

Draco suspiró y apretó el paso. Ya llevaba cinco minutos de retraso y no le gustaba hacer esperar a Harry cuando quedaban de verse en algún sitio. Cuestión de modales.

Estaba a punto de doblar en un recodo cuando entró en colisión con alguien ligeramente más pequeño que venía en sentido contrario. El rubio perdió el equilibrio y derrapó de costado, dándose fuertemente contra la pared. Soltó un par de improperios bastante coloridos y se volvió hacia el incauto que se había metido en su camino, que también estaba soltando tacos mientras se levantaba del piso. Cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que la persona no era otra que su querido Gryffindor.

- ¡Harry!

- ¡Draco!

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Una vez más habían hablado al mismo tiempo. Se sonrieron y el rubio ayudó a su novio a terminar de incorporarse.

- ¿A dónde ibas? – Preguntó Draco sin soltar la mano del moreno.

- Pues la verdad iba a la biblioteca… Si no termino la redacción para Snape, ¡créeme que ni tú podrás sacarme del apuro en esta ocasión! – Dijo con una pequeña mueca de contrariedad en el rostro – Y tú, ¿a dónde ibas tan rápido? – Preguntó a su vez con una ceja alzada.

- ¿A dónde iba? Mmm, veamos… - Esperó unos segundos, luego sonrió - ¡Qué mala memoria tiene, señor Potter!. ¿Acaso ya no te acuerdas? – Tenía que reconocerlo, la memoria de su novio (para ciertas cosas) simplemente no tenía remedio.

- ¿Qué ya no me acue…?. ¡Por Merlín!. ¡Se me había olvidado por completo que habíamos quedado a las cinco! – Exclamó abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos y dándose una palmada en la frente.

- No me digas… - Draco se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con la situación y lo demostró con una sonrisa genuina que le iluminaba por completo el rostro.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco en su pecho al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba el rubio. Todavía le sorprendía que ese rostro que había terminado amando tanto ya no mostrara su eterna mueca despectiva y arrogante en su presencia. Tan así era, que se le hacía increíble que tiempo atrás no pudieran estar juntos sin terminar peleándose, la mayoría del tiempo por puras idioteces. Pero en fin, por algo pasaban las cosas…

- Soy incorregible… - Dijo poniendo cara de corderito degollado - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones? – Terminó cambiando rápidamente la expresión del rostro por una de lobo hambriento.

Draco no aguantó más y soltó una franca carcajada. Decididamente… ¡Harry no tenía remedio! Aún con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó a él y, pasando su mano derecha por la nuca del ojiverde, acortó los escasos centímetros que lo separaban de la apetitosa boca de su novio y lo besó con infinita dulzura. No pudo evitar hacer la comparación entre ese beso y los primeros que compartieron en aquellas interminables horas de castigo del año anterior. Donde la furia se mezclaba con el deseo y el deseo con algo más que ninguno de los dos quería nombrar, haciendo de aquellos momentos verdaderas luchas por el dominio del otro; no cediendo ni un ápice de terreno y aún así incapaces de separase.

Harry estaba maravillado: era extraordinario lo que pasaba entre ellos dos. 

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuándo ni dónde ni cómo se había operado la transformación entre Draco y él, simplemente un día le había llegado la verdad tan clara, cegadora y cruel que no había salido del dormitorio durante dos días enteros, a pesar de la preocupación latente que Ron y Hermione habían manifestado. En un principio no lo había aceptado. Golpeó, estrujó, mordió, pataleó todo lo que se le cruzaba en el dormitorio (Ron y sus demás compañeros desertaban muy temprano el cuarto y no volvían hasta bien entrada la noche), pero era inútil; absolutamente nada funcionaba y al final, con el alma en los pies, tuvo que rendirse ante la evidencia: se había enamorado del patán, imbécil, troglodita de Draco Malfoy. De las miles, millones de personas que había en el mundo entero, había tenido que ser el baboso de Malfoy quien le robara el corazón. Pero, ¿qué más se podía esperar de alguien con una vida tan complicada como la de él? A esas alturas ya nada le sorprendía.

Pero se equivocaba. Sí hubo algo más que le sorprendió, ¡y vaya que se había sorprendido!. Saber que Malfoy compartía sus sentimientos había sido todo un choc para él.

Cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente, Draco separo sus labios de los del moreno y procedió a ocuparse con mucha dedicación del trocito de cuello donde palpitaba furiosamente la carótida de su amado. Harry entrecerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las magníficas sensaciones que su novio despertaba en él. Pasados unos instantes, tomó la blonda cabeza con sus manos y la levantó para que sus ojos se encontraran. La verde mirada se fundió con dos iris grises nublados por el deseo y sólo dos palabras fueron susurradas en ese desértico pasillo. Dos palabras que, aunque no las decían muy a menudo, las pensaban y decían con el corazón.

- Te amo… 

Ambos se sonrieron y Draco se inclinó una vez más hacia Harry (era ligeramente más grande que él) y depositó una suave caricia en los labios del más pequeño. Luego, olvidándose totalmente de la biblioteca y de la redacción para Snape, se fueron tomados de la mano sin rumbo fijo. No importaba la dirección, mientras estuvieran los dos juntos todo estaba bien.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola!

Aquí les traigo este fic que se me ocurrió no hace mucho tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo!

Yo se que la historia no avanza mucho, pero es fundamental que sepamos como están las cosas con nuestra pareja favorita antes de que la verdadera acción comience. Así que en los primeros capítulos veremos la historia de Harry y Draco antes de que _uno de los dos se vaya "de viaje" _. Por lo que en estos capítulos la historia no será lineal y saltaremos del presente al pasado a granel! :D

Pasemos ahora al tema de los Updates. 

En principio, cada sábado sobre dos tendrán un capítulo aunque no es imposible que adelante las actualizaciones… Esto dependerá de que tanto avance en la escritura (y para qué mentir, en la cantidad de reviews que dejen… eso siempre motiva a tope a los autores! Jejeje)

Así que… Quétal un review para dejarme sus primeras impresiones? Se los agradecería muchísimo!!

Besos,

Picassa

PD: Los reviews anónimos los contestaré en mi LiveJournal (el link está en mi profile!)

**

* * *

**

**Update: **22/03/08


	2. Capítulo 2

**Amor, Destino y Sacrificio**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, objetos, situaciones, y demás que estén bajo la marca registrada de Rowling son de ella y sólo de ella (aunque millones de fans daríamos lo que fuera por poseer por lo menos un personaje xD). Lo demás es de esta humilde escritora que no recibe nada escribiendo sus locuras, excepto reviews!

**Pareja: **Harry/Draco (ha… mi pareja favorita! :D)

**Raiting: **Por lo pronto es T (mayores de 13 años) pero no puedo descartar que suba a M (mayores de 16 años). De todas formas, al inicio de cada cap' pondré el raiting de éste.

**Raiting del capítulo: **T

**Aclaraciones: **Esta pequeña historia es slash, aunque no hay mpreg. Sólo sigue el canon de los primeros cinco tomos. **Y para necesidades de la historia, el tema de los horrocruxes también se usará... ya después entenderán por qué! :D**

**Resumen de la historia: **De momento vamos descubriendo la relación de Harry y Draco. Pero como bien sabemos todos, las historias de color de rosa y sin ningún contratiempo no se pueden aplicar a alguien como Harry Potter. Así que muy, muy pronto, las cosas se pondrán peliagudas para nuestros queridos protagonistas. Así es, uno de los dos hará un "pequeño viaje" y tendrá que tomar decisiones cruciales, poniendo en juego hasta su propia existencia. Y todo por hacer feliz al amor de su vida… Sin la certitud de que éste le siga amando…

**BUENA LECTURA!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

Para siempre

**- FLASH BACK –**

- ¡No puedo creer el estado en el que se han puesto!. ¿En qué estaban pensando, jóvenes incautos? – Madame Pomfrey iba de aquí a allá murmurando enojadísima, mientras curaba a sus dos pacientes. - ¡Mire nada más el estado de su tobillo, señor Potter! – Se detuvo de golpe, estrechando los ojos hasta dejarlos como meras rendijas. - ¿Sería tan amable de explicarme, cómo, por Merlín, llegó hasta aquí…? – su voz se había tornado un murmuro demasiado suave. – Espero por su propio bien que no haya venido _apoyándose_ en esa pierna…

Harry no sabía donde meterse, ya que estaba seguro que la respuesta no le iba a gustar nada a la enfermera. Trató de concentrarse en la pared blanca que tenía más cerca y dijo de una forma bastante inteligente:

- Eh…

La mujer no necesitó más y con un rugido (que no hubiera tenido nada que envidiar al sombrero de Luna) se encaminó hacia su reserva de medicinas, donde comenzó a revolver en los estantes como posesa.

Draco, que hasta el momento no había hablado, dejó escapar una risita de suficiencia. A su parecer, no había nada mejor que ver a Potter siendo regañado. Harry le envió una mirada torva, pero no dijo nada: tenía muy presentes todavía las palabras del Director.

Mientras tanto, Madame Pomfrey había vuelto con los brazos cargados de botellas, vasos y un extraño objeto que Harry no alcanzó a reconocer. Dejó todo en la mesa que había colocado como separación entre las dos camas y empezó a echar diversas pociones en los vasos.

- Tómese de un trago esto – Dijo a Harry colocándole abruptamente un vaso con un líquido viscoso en la mano. El chico, acostumbrado a los horribles brebajes de la mujer, contuvo la respiración y sin pensarlo mucho, se tomó de un jalón el contenido. Hizo una horrible mueca de asco cuando el líquido se le escurrió por la garganta. A pesar de eso, sintió un agradable bienestar en todo el cuerpo, aunque el tobillo le seguía doliendo.

Por su parte, Draco tampoco lo estaba pasando bien. Después de limpiar la sangre que tenía en la cara, la enfermera procedió a aplicar varios ungüentos en las heridas. Uno particularmente aceitoso le escoció la lesión de la frente y sintió, más que vio, un ligero vapor que se desprendía de allí. Cuando fue bruscamente obligado a beber poción _repara-huesos_ (nunca antes la había probado) por poco la escupe a causa del sabor repugnante del bebistrajo. Sólo su dignidad (y la mueca burlona del Gryffindor que se había dado cuenta) le impidieron hacerlo. Mientras los efectos se hacían sentir, maldijo por lo bajo a Potter y a todo su árbol genealógico.

Quince minutos después, los dos estudiantes estaban listos para su "cita" con el Director. Harry había descubierto por fin el uso del extraño y laborioso objeto de la enfermera: ésta se lo había colocado alrededor del tobillo asegurándole que con eso podría caminar sin afectar _aún más_ el estado de la extremidad.

- Pero, ¿qué no puede arreglarlo como cualquier otra fractura? – Preguntó bastante perplejo. Hasta el momento, Madame Pomfrey había sido capaz de curar cualquier tipo de lesión que se le presentara, ya fuera mágica o no.

Sin embargo, ese comentario bien se lo hubiera podido haber guardado, pues la mujer, que ya estaba con los nervios de punta a causa de la situación, se lo tomó como una afrenta personal hacia sus capacidades médicas.

- ¡Por supuesto que _hubiera podido _arreglarlo, Potter!. ¿Por qué enfermera de pacotilla me toma? – Resopló, erizada de indignación. Harry trató de decirle que no había sido su intención insultarla, pero ella se le adelantó. – Sin embargo, no es mi culpa que, por haber venido hasta aquí forzando su pie derecho a caminar, no sólo haya agravado el estado de la fractura despostillando los huesos rotos, sino además los músculos y tendones se desgarraron muy seriamente con el esfuerzo… Y aunque soy alguien perfectamente cualificado y muy competente, – Esto último lo dijo con cara de pocos amigos, irguiendo la cabeza con dignidad – simplemente no puedo acelerar el tiempo que toma una herida de ese tipo en sanar por completo y siendo que tienen que ir con Dumbledore en este momento, _necesita _utilizar ese _soporte auxiliar_ por las próximas 24 horas si no quiere quedar irremediablemente cojo.

Harry tuvo la imagen fugaz de él siendo perseguido por uno de los habituales bichos peligrosos de Hagrid, cojeando lo más rápido que podía y siendo fatalmente alcanzado por la criatura… palideció ante eso y miró con cautela su extremidad, de pronto le pareció mucho más prudente no apoyar el pie para nada. ¿Dumbledore se enfadaría mucho con él si faltaba esa noche? Por la expresión que había tenido al final de la trifulca, la respuesta era sí, y bastante.

Hizo una pequeña tentativa y se juró que, a la más mínima sensación de dolor, se quedaría en la enfermería… Y con todo el respeto que sentía, ¡Dumbledore se podía ir al carajo en ese momento! No iba a quedar lisiado sólo porque el Director quería verlo para castigarlo. Pero se sorprendió agradablemente al darse cuenta que, gracias al _soporte auxiliar _y a la magia que éste poseía, no sentía ningún malestar… de hecho, era como si _algo_ le rodeara todo el pie y absorbiera el peso del chico. Al cabo de algunos pasos hesitantes, se volvió hacia la enfermera y le dedico una encantadora sonrisa, dándole las gracias. La vieja mujer quitó el serio semblante que hasta el momento había tenido y olvidándose de la indignación, le retribuyó la sonrisa a su paciente más asiduo.

Draco que había estado esperando pacientemente al lado de la puerta dijo con exasperación:

- ¿Te quieres apurar de una maldita vez, Potter?. ¡No tengo todo tu tiempo! – Su voz era más fría que un iceberg y su mirada no quedaba muy atrás. Decidió que no iba a seguir esperando al retrasado mental de su Némesis y con un elegante movimiento salió por la puerta, sin darle las gracias a la enfermera; al fin y al cabo, para eso le pagaban ¿no?

Harry sólo puso los ojos en blanco y siguió lentamente al Slytherin.

**- FIN FLASH BACK –**

Al final sus pasos los habían llevado hacia el lago, junto a los otros alumnos. Después de quitarse las túnicas y transformarlas en una manta grande (Draco había dicho que por ninguna razón él se sentaría en el suelo raso), se acomodaron y observaron a unos valientes niños de primer año que se habían metido al lago.

Media hora más tarde, Harry se hallaba enfrascado en su redacción de pociones mientras que su compañero estaba acostado a su lado boca arriba, perdido en sus pensamientos.

El silencio que se había instalado entre ellos sólo era roto por el rasgar de la pluma del moreno y sus continuos suspiros de frustración. A pesar de estar desconectado de la realidad, Draco sonreía divertido con cada muestra de desesperación de su pareja; los dos eran concientes de que el rubio terminaría reescribiendo casi todo el ensayo, pero a éste siempre le divertía ver a su novio batallar con las tareas de Snape. Como decía el dicho: Slytherin un día, Slytherin para siempre.

- Malditas pesuñas de jabalí salvaje… ¿A quién demonios le importa la reacción que tienen con las flores lunares?. ¡Te puedo asegurar que a mí no! – Siguió hablando entre dientes mientras tachaba una línea y volvía a escribirla.

Draco soltó una risita socarrona y fue recompensado por un ligero golpe en la frente.

- No te rías… Yo no encuentro mi situación para nada divertida – le dijo malhumorado. – Ojala Hermione estuviera aquí… - dijo con un profundo (y exagerado) suspiro, viendo de reojo la cara de Draco – ella sabe tanto de pociones… ¡Hubiera estado encantada de ayudarme con esto! – Lo cual era una mentira a medias ya que Hermione, a pesar de que releía y corregía los trabajos de Ron y Harry, nunca hubiera aceptado hacerle el ensayo.

Pero el ojiverde no necesitó decir más, pues Draco frunció el ceño y le arrebató la pluma y el pergamino.

- No veo para que necesitas a… _Granger _teniéndome a mí– Dijo fríamente. Todavía le costaba horrores no insultar a los amigos de Harry.

Harry volteó la cabeza para que su novio no viera la pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y autosuficiencia. ¡Era increíble que aún ahora siguiera cayendo en su juego!

Pero Draco no era tonto y estaba conciente de la artimaña tan poco _Gryffindoresca _de Harry para hacerle hacer lo que él quería. Aunque había optado por seguirle el juego ya que la recompensa siempre valía la pena.

- ¡Por Merlín, Potter!. ¿Estás conciente de que si se realizara esta poción harías explotar las mazmorras? – Dijo el rubio lanzándole una mirada incrédula por encima del pergamino; Harry sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de excusa. Draco soltó un suspiro de frustración (¡ahora era su turno!) e hizo una bola con el pergamino del moreno, tirándolo con negligencia por encima del hombro y sacando sus cosas para hacerle un ensayo decente a su novio.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry atrajo la bola de pergamino y, con un movimiento de varita, lo desvaneció. Sin levantar la vista del trabajo, Draco sonrió de lado ¡Era tan predecible…!

El moreno se recostó en el tronco que tenía a sus espaldas y cerró los ojos con un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción. Se sentía tan bien estar ahí en compañía de su novio y hablar de problemas simples, cotidianos. Las conversaciones y risas de los jóvenes a su alrededor le llegaban como murmullos lejanos, dándole a la atmósfera un toque festivo.

Sin embargo, cuatro meses antes todo era muy diferente. El aire estaba continuamente cargado de pesadez, de miedo. Todos temían por sus familias y sus seres queridos: el ascenso de Lord Voldemort estaba en la cúspide de su magnificencia. Recordando el último año, Harry se estremeció de forma evidente, mientras un sabor agridulce le subía por la boca. Era verdad que había sido el peor año de su vida, en cuanto a Voldemort se refería; pero en medio de toda esa maldad, esa sangre inútilmente derramada y todo el dolor que se había provocado, él (harry) había encontrado una razón muy poderosa para luchar y vencer, y esa razón lo estaba tomando en sus brazos en ese momento.

- ¿Estas bien? – le susurró Draco al oído. Había sido conciente del estremecimiento del joven a su lado.

- Sí, yo… yo sólo… - Pero fue acallado por unos suaves labios.

- Shh… Sé lo que pasa, amor, no tienes que decírmelo. – Harry le sonrió con gratitud. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Draco: no era necesario hablar de cosas dolorosas o difíciles pues el rubio parecía entender a la perfección lo que le atormentaba con sólo una mirada o una caricia.

Muchas personas aún se sorprendían y se mostraban escépticas con respecto a su relación. Ron no había salido de su asombro cuando Harry les confesó a él y a Hermione lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. El pelirrojo se había quedado estático y había adquirido rápidamente un tono verdoso, mirando a Harry con los ojos como platos, como si éste le hubiera dicho que se sentía atraído por McGonagall y que mantenía una tórrida relación amorosa con ella. Por su parte, Hermione se había mostrado más madura, aunque le costaba mucho aceptarlo a ella también.

Sin embargo, con el transcurso del tiempo, tuvieron que rendirse ante las evidencias: Malfoy amaba realmente a Harry. Al parecer el ojiverde sacaba a relucir la mejor parte del rubio egocéntrico, aunque este último se mostraba más reservado cuando estaban en presencia de alguien. Aún así, los dos Gryffindors habían querido confirmarlo por sí mismos y los habían observado de lejos, dándose cuenta de la intensa conexión entre los dos.

Hermione había entonces dictaminado que el amor podía realmente cambiar a una persona, sin importar sexo, edad, condición social o apellido; y que Malfoy, por más patán que fuera, seguía siendo un simple mortal que no estaba por encima de los instintos más básicos del hombre. A lo que Ron respondió que no le importaba si Malfoy era la mismísima reencarnación de Merlín, para él siempre sería el pendejo oxigenado que se veía estupendamente como hurón saltador.

Draco buscó un tema de conversación que rompiera el ambiente melancólico que se había instalado y recordó lo que había estado pensando momentos antes.

- Oye Harry, ¿te acuerdas del inicio del año anterior?. ¿Cuándo causamos aquellos estragos memorables en el vestíbulo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa. Y obtuvo lo que quería, pues el moreno soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Como olvidarlo… ¡Aún recuerdo la cara de Madame Pomfrey cuando entró a la enfermería! Lástima que Colin no se encontrara ahí, hubiera sido una foto magnífica… aunque en ese momento no fue nada divertido.

- A quien se lo dices… ¡Te recuerdo que me habías destrozado la cara! – Dijo con una mueca de disgusto. Afortunadamente no había conservado ninguna cicatriz y su rostro seguía siendo igual de atractivo que siempre. Un suspiro de suficiencia se le escapó entre los labios.

Harry rodó los ojos ante el narcisismo de su novio y dijo:

- Pff… ¡Eres insoportable! Yo casi termino lisiado de por vida y lo único que te preocupa es que tu cara no conservó ninguna marca… Ahora me arrepiento de no haber dejado ni una pequeña cicatriz en tu rostro…

- Potter, Potter, Potter… - dijo Draco negando con la cabeza – ¡Te recuerdo que estás hablando con un Malfoy! Imperfección y Malfoy no pueden ir en la misma frase, ¿a caso crees que me hubiera quedado muy campante si la enfermera me hubiera dejado alguna marca?. ¡No te imaginas la cantidad de pociones que tengo en mi botiquín! Y sí, tengo uno… - Exclamó sacándole la lengua de un modo infantil.

- Ósea que, si leo correctamente entre líneas, ¿no hubieras salido conmigo si realmente hubiera quedado cojo? – Preguntó con una ceja alzada, aunque el corazón le latía furiosamente.

Draco observó detenidamente los maravillosos ojos verdes de su pareja y sonrió con ternura al ver que en éstos brillaba una pequeña luz de inseguridad. Las mejillas enrojecidas del morocho le confirmaron que éste acordaba muchísima importancia a la respuesta que le diera, así que decidió mejor no hacerle una broma pesada (que había sido su primera opción).

- Bueno, la verdad… - dijo lentamente, no resistiendo las ganas de exasperarlo – Pff, ¡No seas tonto, Potter!. ¡Por supuesto que hubiera salido contigo! Así hubieses quedado cojo, paralítico, ciego (tuviste problemas con un ojo, ¿verdad?), etc… No hubiera importado una vez que te conocí, a lo largo de aquellos meses de castigo que nos impuso el vejete idiota… Y de todas formas, con mi belleza sobra, ¿no? – terminó con una sonrisa inocente.

Harry, que había comenzado a sonreír de manera radiante conforme el rubio hablaba, soltó una risotada y le dio un golpe cariñoso en la nuca, preguntándose en voz alta qué había hecho para terminar con semejante egocéntrico, pero las manos de Draco se habían posado en sus hombros y tiraron de él, acercándolo a la boca demandante del chico.

**- Flash Back –**

Harry recordaba haberse sentido vagamente similar en aquella sala de audiencia en el Ministerio, durante su convocación ante el Wizengamot. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en él de forma severa… Sólo había una gran diferencia: en aquel entonces Dumbledore había acudido a defenderlo, mientras que ahora, era él quien le miraba de forma más seria y enojada. Harry trago en seco.

Draco, a su lado, tenía el rostro impasible de alguien a quien le trae sin cuidado la situación. La mascarada hubiera dado resultado si su mano no se hubiera delatado al moverse involuntariamente.

Aparte de Dumbledore, en la oficina se encontraban Snape, McGonagall y Pomfrey. Los tres parecían verdugos esperando con verdadera impaciencia la sentencia del juez, reclamando la inmediata ejecución de los acusados.

- ¡Es insólito! En todos los años que llevo como profesor en esta escuela, ¡nunca había sido testigo de un comportamiento tan ruin por parte de los alumnos! Albus, no puedes dejar que esta situación se reproduzca de nuevo… ¡La expulsión de Potter es inminente! – Exclamó Snape con tono feroz, lanzándole la mirada más despectiva que pudo al muchacho.

- ¿la expulsión de Potter?. ¿Y qué me dices del señor Malfoy?. ¿Acaso él no es culpable también? – A pesar de la vergüenza que sentía por el comportamiento de su pupilo, el sentido de la justicia de McGonagall era más fuerte y sólo con la fuerza de su mirada hubiera podido clavar en su asiento a cualquiera. Menos, claro está, a su oscuro compañero.

- Es obvio que el señor Malfoy fue orillado a defenderse del ataque de Potter, Minerva… Todos aquí sabemos que Potter es dado a romper las reglas, por no hablar de su conducta por demás violenta… - Respondió enseñando los colmillos.

Harry por poco se sofoca ante la injusta acusación de Snape. Su cara se puso roja de indignación y le mando al profesor su mirada más envenenada cargada de odio. Pero sabía que no podía hacer más, pues en la situación precaria en la que se encontraba, hablar hubiera sido un error.

- Severus… - Dijo Dumbledore con la voz mortalmente fría – No necesitamos tus comentarios sobre la tendencia de Harry a romper las reglas.

El profesor de pociones se encerró en un silencio ofuscado.

- Poppy, ¿el estado de salud de estos dos jóvenes es correcto? – Preguntó a la enfermera.

- El señor Potter sufre de una herida seria en el tobillo – Dijo mirando con enojo al morocho – aunque ya me hice cargo de que no empeorara. Sino, los dos están en perfectas condiciones.

- Bien – suspiró Dumbledore – por lo menos ese problema ya está resuelto.

Miró nuevamente a los estudiantes y tras varios segundos de tensión, prosiguió:

- Puedo comprender las razones que tuvieron al cometer semejante escena, aunque no lo apruebo. Sin embargo, tienen que entender que no sólo estaban ustedes dos en el vestíbulo cuando empezaron a lanzarse maldiciones a diestra y siniestra; había cientos de alumnos a los que habrían podido lastimar gravemente – Harry bajó la cabeza avergonzado, la verdad es que no se había parado a pensar en ello. Draco por su parte, estaba igual de campante, sólo su mano se movía más rápidamente -. Tienen suerte de que nadie haya resultado lastimado y que sólo el castillo haya sufrido daños. Sólo por eso no serán expulsados.

Harry levantó la cabeza velozmente, mientras una sensación de alivio se propagaba por su sistema nervioso. Una vez más se había salvado por los pelos de una inminente expulsión y se prometió que a partir de ahí pensaría las cosas antes de actuar. Claro, era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Snape, por su parte, había empezado a objetar la decisión del director, tachándolo, en su indignación, de mostrar ese favoritismo con el que juzgaba siempre a Harry. Draco le envió una fría mirada, pues sabía que si el profesor lograba que expulsaran a Potter, irremediablemente seguiría _su_ expulsión.

Sin embargo, Dumbledore levantó una mano para parar a su profesor de pociones.

- Creo que no entendiste Severus… No sólo no he expulsado a Harry, sino tampoco a Draco – El joven se erizó, ¿Quién había permitido al viejo confianzudo llamarlo por su nombre? -. Aún así, los dos recibirán un castigo ejemplar, ya que no se pueden permitir en Hogwarts comportamientos de ese tipo.

Mientras hablaba, Dumbledore se levantó y se acercó a una de las numerosas mesitas llenas de objetos delicados de plata y recogió dos delgadas tiras de oro, examinándolas con detenimiento y asintiendo finalmente como si hubiera visto algo muy cierto en ellas.

Se acercó a los dos muchachos y les pidió las muñecas derechas. Ambos jóvenes se le quedaron viendo con desconfianza ya que no les hacía nada de gracia que el Director les amarrara un _no sé qué _al cuerpo. Sin embargo Dumbledore les dijo que no tenían opción y con un movimiento rápido de varita (_"Maldito vejete senil… ¡cómo te odio!"_ pensó Draco con miedo al ver el gesto de Dumbledore), les colocó las pulseras a los dos. Después fue a sentarse tranquilamente en su sillón.

- Bien, estarán al servicio de la escuela en los próximos cuatro meses… Sí, Draco, harán algo llamado _servicio social_ – Reiteró cuando vio al más alto de los dos palidecer bruscamente – Prestarán su ayuda después de clases algunas tardes por semana a los diferentes departamentos que hay en Hogwarts. Y para que el castigo sea realmente eficaz, tendrán que realizarlo _juntos._ – Una sonrisa de extrema satisfacción apareció en su rostro.

Por las caras de las personas reunidas pasaron claramente sus pensamientos: _"¡Albus, te has vuelto completamente loco!. ¡Estos dos harán estallar en castillo en un día!"_ pensó con espanto la siempre estoica Minerva McGonagall; _"¡Por fin en mis garras, Potter!"_ se extasió Snape con una mirada sádica dirigida a su alumno; _"Por Merlín… Estaré bastante ocupada los próximos cuatro meses…"_ gimió descorazonada Madame Pomfrey. Mientras los dos concernidos se quedaron simplemente en blanco ante la sola idea de pasar los siguientes meses en su compañía.

- Por el momento, tendrán que ir y arreglar los estragos que dejaron en le vestíbulo, antes de poder ir a sus casas… ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Eh… ¿Qué es esto que no puso en la muñeca? – Preguntó Harry aún aturdido.

- Me alegra que lo preguntes, Harry… Verán, sé muy bien que no pueden estar juntos sin querer echarse el uno al cuello del otro, así que tuve la brillante idea de ponerles unos _brazaletes de vinculación… _- Al ver las expresiones vacías de sus alumnos y las escandalizadas de los adultos, prosiguió con una lobuna sonrisa – Estos brazaletes son realmente muy prácticos cuando casos como éste se presentan… ¿Tal vez quieran saber de que va a cosa, no? Pues bien, a partir de ahora y hasta que se les retiren (sólo el que los ha puesto puede retirarlos, así que no valdrá de nada que ustedes lo intenten) no podrán pelearse ni como muggles, ni como magos; es más, creo que si sus disputas verbales se hacen más virulentas de lo debido, los brazaletes les _recordarán_ que no deben seguir por ese camino.

Ahora sí que los jóvenes no sabían dónde meterse. Que les quitaran el derecho de molerse a palos (manera de decirlo) cada vez que quisieran era mucho peor que tener que hacer cuatro meses de servicio social. Draco se volteó rápidamente hacia su enemigo declarado y dijo, con una nota de exasperación en la voz:

- ¡Potter! Eres un maldito hijo de… ¡Aah! – Un dolor fulgurante le subió por el brazo, impidiéndole seguir. Harry lo miró sorprendido y luego le dirigió una hosca mirada a su propio brazalete.

- Mierda… - Murmuró abatido. ¿Ahora con quién iba a descargar sus frustraciones?

- Eso no es todo… - Prosiguió implacablemente el Director – Desgraciadamente, hay un punto negativo en todo esto, aunque traté de atenuarlo lo más que pude: si uno de los dos siente una emoción muy fuerte, sea cual sea, el otro irremediablemente la sentirá también, aunque no será capaz de saber que le pasa al otro, por supuesto, ni podrá leer en su mente (ya me encargué de que eso no sea posible)… – los adultos suspiraron con alivio ante la última frase, cada uno por razones diferentes.

Los jóvenes se miraron con desprecio y repulsión, antes de voltearse cada uno en dirección contraria. Esos meses iban a ser eternos…

**- FIN FLASH BACK –**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Sí, bueno... sé que los Updates son cada dos sábados, pero, que le vamos a hacer? xD tuve tiempo estos días...

Sé que la historia avanza muy lento, pero les prometo que el próximo capítulo será mucho más interesante!

Podremos ver, entre otros, como manejan Harry y Draco lo de los brazaletes de vinculación (sorry por el nombre... no se me ocurrió nada mejor xDD)

y qué es lo que trastorna al Harry del "presente"...

Gracias a las dos personas que dejaron su Review en el capítulo anterior

Y por favor les pido, a los lectores silenciosos, que dejen sus comentarios... No muerdo! xD

Weno pss... Hasta dentro de dos semanas! (ojalá pueda ser antes...)

**PD:** Para los comentarios anónimos, las respuestas están en mi LJ (link en el profile)

Besos,

Picassa

* * *

**Update: **30/03/08


End file.
